


Dark Night, Bright Day

by YamiJay



Series: Sparda Family Business [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Gen, Not Beta Read, OFC is Dante's Daughter, Post DMC4, mention of Alucard, mention of Lady, mention of Trish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiJay/pseuds/YamiJay
Summary: Nyx missed a mission with her Dad. The moment she came back to Devil May Cry, she knew she had missed something very interesting. Her Dad had told what happened and couldn’t help to wonder; who’s Nero?This is the story of how Nyx meets Nero and how she finds out about her relation to him.Nyx is Dante's daughter.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry) & Original Female Character(s), Nero (Devil May Cry) & Original Character(s)
Series: Sparda Family Business [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006287
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Dark Night, Bright Day

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s comment: Introducing Nyx Alighieri, Dante’s daughter. Before you ask, my headcanon for the last name is this: Eva’s last name was used to give the boys a last name to get them legal papers. Also, Dante’s name does come from Dante Alighieri from the Divine Comedy. It’s only fitting in my mind.
> 
> This story is part 1 of my DMC x Castlevenia series (mostly DMC). Also, it’s post DMC4. There is mention of Castlevania due to one particular character.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, Castlevania the Animated Series and its characters. I only own the original characters.

** Dark Night, Bright Day **

The last month had been the worst of her young life; Adrian had broken it off with her since he had found the reincarnation of his soulmates, even if he had promised her things wouldn’t change between them. During that time, she missed a mission with her Dad. The moment she came back to Devil May Cry, she knew she had missed something very interesting. Her Dad had told what happened and couldn’t help to wonder; who’s Nero? And why does her Dad looked conflicted when he spoke about him? All of this was eating at her and decided to do the only logical thing she could think of; take the next ferry to Fortuna and find that kid her Dad talked about.

She had left early in the morning with her gear and some money, leaving a note on the desk saying she left for a task. Her note was vague enough but knew her Dad was only going to call her if it was getting late. It was enough time to get to Fortuna and back. She reached the island by mid-morning. It was a sunny day in Fortuna. She disembarked the ferry and walked toward the market.

After a few minutes, she noticed that people were staring at her, some even glaring. It was also there she realized how many were wearing very conservative outfits; nothing compared to dark jeans with holes on her knees, knee length boots, a v-neck dark red shirt and a sleeveless red hooded coat that was screaming witch. There was also her long silvery-white hair, pale complexion and blue eyes that were very noticeable. She shrugged and left the market place and walked toward the middle of the town. The more she walked, the more she realized the destruction her Dad mentioned. When she reached the center of the town, she just facepalmed.

“Seriously Dad? Just a little destruction?” mumbles Nyx. “You fricking trashed the place.”

She looked around and noticed how empty this part of the city was so she decided to check around.

*** At the same moment, the Market***

Nero was helping Kyrie with the groceries when he heard people gossiping about an outsider. He didn’t pay attention until he heard the visitor had silvery-white hair, blue eyes and wearing red. At first, he thought it was Dante, but if the gossip was correct, it was a girl. He wanted to go check the person out, but he was with Kyrie at the moment.

“Nero…” said Kyrie, smiling. “You should go and find out about this visitor.”

“Are you sure?” asked Nero, trying to not sound happy.

“I’ll be fine to finish the groceries,” replied Kyrie. “Go.”

Nero grumbled a little, before handing his bag, kissing Kyrie on the cheek and leave. He had heard the visitor had gone in the direction of the center of the town, where most of the destruction was. There was still some demon that shows up from time to time, so he was happy he had Red Queen and Blue Rose with him this time. He quickly left the market place and ran to the town center. As he reached it, he slowed down and looked around. What remain of the Order was still picking up the pieces and concentrating on protecting the civilians; the destroyed buildings could wait.

As he came closer, he could see someone in red standing near what remains of the Savior. He took the time to observe them. He walked a little closer to realize it was a young woman that came to the city. She seemed to study the destroyed statue.

“You know, you could come closer and talk to me instead of staring at me like a creep,” said Nyx after a few minutes.

Nero just jumped at this; how the heck did she realize he was there? He sighed and decided to get closer. No point in hiding if she knew he was there.

“I didn’t realize you could tell I was here…” replied Nero.

“It’s your aura,” said Nyx, like it explained everything. “And reading those are something I’m efficient with.”

“Must be easy to do when you’re alone in a huge place…” started Nero.

“You say that… I mean, I can still feel people from the market you came from and it’s a good distance,” finish Nyx.

“Sure,” said Nero. “So, any chance you know Dante?”

Nyx couldn’t help to smile at that before giving a good look at Nero since it was obvious it was him. No wonder her father was weird when talking about him, he could easily pass as her brother.

“Considering he’s my dad…” answered Nyx. “So, you’re Nero I assume.”

“Wait, what? Your Dad?” exclaimed Nero, surprised. “That guy didn’t seem like father material to me, more like the cool uncle.”

“Yeah, I know,” replied Nyx, amused. “And that’s why it surprises a lot of people when I tell them. I’m Nyx Alighieri by the way.”

“Nero,” replied the young man. “But you knew that...”

“Yeah… Dad gave a pretty good description of how you looked and all,” added Nyx, smiling. “But damn! He should have told me how much we look alike.”

Nero gave it a few moments to look at Nyx and realized that she was right; they did look a lot like each other. Besides the hair and eye colours, they had some similar features. It made him question more if they were related. Something that Nyx wondered as well.

“Speaking of him… Is he around?” asked Nero.

“Nah… He’s back at Capulet,” answered Nyx. “Left him a note telling I was on a task so he wouldn’t worried.”

“So you lied to him?” said Nero, a little bit amused.

“Not necessary,” replied Nyx, smiling. “I do devil hunting as he does, but I also do research and scavenging. So, if he figures I’m here, it wouldn’t be too farfetched that I want to research and scavenge around to make sure what’s left of the research don’t fall in bad hands. It’s part of the business for us.”

“Bad hands?” asked Nero.

“Yeah… Sometimes, humans can be worst monsters than devils,” started Nyx. “Some people can be greedy, wanting more power for some reason. They will use any means necessary to reach their goal; they are ready to become monsters or destroy people around them to get there.”

“Like the knowledge the Order managed to gather with Agnus…” said Nero, realizing this.

“That would be a good example,” replied Nyx, remembering some of the stories she had heard over time. “Dad and I saw others do the same… And saw the consequences after.”

It took a moment for Nero to decide what to do next. She had a point about making sure nothing could fall into bad hands.

“Wanna go check the labs they had?” asked Nero. “You might as well do it and you wouldn’t have lie to your Old Man.”

“Sure, you wanna come with me?” questioned Nyx.

“I’m down, you do need some who knows the way around after all,” answered Nero, smirking.

Nyx just smiled and nodded; her coming here was not going to be a waste of time after all. If she was lucky, she would see Nero at work. They walked away from the giant statue’s ruins.

*** Later that day – Devil May Cry ***

It was night time and Dante was worried; his daughter was not back from her supposed task. The red half-devil was no fool; Nyx was curious about Nero and the possibility she went to check him out on her own wasn’t too farfetched. He was also no fool when it came to who Nero was; Vergil’s son, his nephew. This was why he left the Yamato to Nero; he could at least have something that belongs to his father. He just didn’t have to courage to bring it up to the kid, not knowing if he was going to meet him again.

He sighed; if Nyx did go to meet Nero, there was going to be a long discussion. Nyx could read auras and she would figure things out. He was still in his mind when the door’s shop opened and closed. He only looked when someone sat on the desk, next to him. He looked and saw his daughter, a little peeved.

“How was your trip to Fortuna?” asked Dante.

“Couldn’t fool you on that one…” answered Nyx.

“Nope!” said Dante, grinning. “You’re too curious for your good own kiddo.”

“Still did some scavenging if you are wondering,” added Nyx. “We had to destroy a few of the computers and labs there, but a lot of the research papers are now safe somewhere.”

“We?” asked Dante, suddenly nervous about what his daughter was going to answer.

“I met Nero and he was kind enough to help me with this,” replied Nyx, staring at her dad.

Silence filled the shop for a few moments. Dante just sighed after a few seconds and facepalmed. Nyx was glaring at her father, waiting for the older man to talk.

“Nyx…” started Dante.

“Just by looking at him I could tell we are related,” said Nyx, a little peeved. “I think he could tell too. His aura is way too similar to ours. So spill it Dad, who is he?”

Dante just sighed.

“Honestly…” started Dante, looking at his daughter. “If you’re wondering, he’s your cousin. And I’m sure of it because of how the Yamato reacted to him.”

Nyx just blinked; she expected that her father wasn’t going to let go of that information this easily. She expected him to not answer or avoid it, but not this.

“Dad…” started Nyx.

“No use to lie when it’s obvious,” said Dante. “And I’m not ready to tell him about this.”

“Why not?” asked Nyx, a little annoyed.

“I’m not ready to tell him why his father is not around,” replied Dante. “I’m not ready to tell that story… It still hurts. And I can’t lose Nero over that.”

Nyx felt silent at that; even she didn’t know the full story, only what little Lady and Trish could tell her. Looking at her Dad, she could tell it was hurting him. She sighed.

“Fine… But you will need to tell him at some point,” said Nyx, getting up.

“One day…” said Dante. “I’m just not ready yet.”

“Yeah…” added Nyx. “He is gonna ask someday. You can’t avoid it forever.”

Nyx walked to the stairs and up to the second floor, not waiting for her Dad to answer. Dante sighed, looking at the ceiling.

“I know…” said Dante.

The older devil got up and locked his door before closing the shop and switching the lights off. He joined his daughter on the second floor, thinking about his brother. He wondered, not for the first time if Vergil knew about Nero. He would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is just part 1 of a series of fanfics. Hopefully, you like it! Yes. Dante can’t lie to his little girl. But I’m pretty sure he’ll ask her not to tell. That’s gonna bit them in the a** someday.


End file.
